Vanilla
by TheVampireLucinda
Summary: Can I love you?  In this trembling night... "Do it just like that . . .  More . . . Deeper . . ."At the grind of your lips claiming mine"I am your...Vanilla." Slash, one shot, semi-song-fic. Continuation of "Something in Your Mouth."


**Title:** Vanilla

**Author:** TheVampireLucinda

**Featuring:** Shawn Michaels/Triple H

**Disclaimer:** Slash! Rated M!

**Summary**: Continuation of **Something in Your Mouth**. Hunter, new to the WWF, has been taken in by the most powerful and most wanted man on the entire roster: the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels. However, one night at a club, the line between "friend" and "lover" was crossed, and later that same night, the boundary would be completely obliterated. One-shot.

_A/N: Hello all! My mind is working feverishly again... XD Anyway, remember that "Gackt" guy I mentioned? The one I love? Well, this is based off of a song of his... Really, it's a fun song, although the lyrics are very...suggestive. But in a classy way. ;) Also, sorry if there are any weird formatting issues...FF has been screwing around with me bit lately...  
><em>

_Anyway...sex and bad language ahoy! Onto the story!_

* * *

><p><em>Can I love you? In this trembling night...<em> "_Do it just like that . . . More . . . Deeper . . ."_ _At the grind of your lips claiming mine_ "_I am your...Vanilla."_

The first victory of the night belonged to Hunter Hearst Helmsley. And the younger wrestler most certainly reveled in his victory, having just given his new friend-and-lover Shawn Michaels the best blow job he'd ever given.

For the record, it was the _first_ one he'd ever given to anyone, but apparently he was a natural, because Shawn had complimented him the entire time, lovingly stroking his hair and even kissing the top of his head before at last coming in a hot stream down Triple H's throat. It had been odd at first, but, really, Hunter had no complaints about it. Unsurprisingly, Shawn had a pleasant taste, and, more importantly, the man knew how to control himself. Even now, as Shawn wiped several stray stands of sweat-soaked hair out of his eyes, Hunter could see a calm self-control in his actions and expression.

In short, Hunter had nothing to fear from this man. What he _did_, fear, however, was the fact that he was completely and utterly in love with Shawn Michaels. It had started as an act of survival—Hunter had been new to the company, and knew that the most intelligent move was to make an alliance with the most powerful person. However, it had quickly evolved into genuine companionship, and the two became fast friends, even _best _friends in an extraordinarily short amount of time. But that friendship evolved as well—at least, on Hunter's side. Every moment he spent with Shawn Michaels was bliss, full of smiles and laughter, even in the most dire situations. Shawn had seemed like a flame to Hunter, and he was drawn to the Heartbreak Kid like a helpless moth.

It had been hard enough to admit, at last, that he was attracted to the older man; it had been infinitely harder to admit to himself that he loved him.

But now, sitting on a bed in Shawn's hotel room, feeling the Heartbreak Kid's arms slide around his neck from behind in a warm embrace, the fact was undeniable. Hunter Hearst Helmsley loved Shawn Michaels. And, now, he wondered nervously if Shawn felt the same. As though offering a hint of his own feelings, HBK entwined his fingers with Hunter's and kissed their joined hands.

Triple H melted immediately, his body relaxing completely against Shawn's, an unspoken invitation for the older man to do whatever he desired to him. Tonight he was going to trust the Heartbreak Kid with his body; inevitably, he knew he'd be trusting the man with his heart as well.

Complete surrender.

Shawn understood the invitation for what it was—though the implications of it frightened him—and as Hunter lay back naked against the sheets, he took the time to admire his younger lover's body.

'Perfect,' the Heartbreak Kid found himself thinking immediately. 'This kid is perfect.'

His hand hovering just above the skin, Shawn traced Triple H's face with his finger, and then, opening his palm, the contours of Hunter's face, then down his neck and to his chest, at last stopping to rest against his firm stomach. As expected, he heard the slight intake of breath from his partner as the tension within him began to build further and further.

And it was taking all of his self-control for Shawn to refrain from slamming hard and fast into the blond beneath him.

Through half-lidded eyes, Hunter saw the predatory look that came into Shawn's as he removed the remaining bits of his clothing, and it brought an equally hungry smile to his own face. At long last, this desire—the first burning passion he'd ever experienced in his life—was about to come to fruition. Just the _thought_ had been enough to drive him mad; but now, the act itself was shaking him to his core.

And they hadn't even truly started yet.

"Shawn," he whispered, reaching up when HBK came near again, pulling the older man down on top of him so that they were laying flat against one another. "Shawn, this is my first time with a guy, but I don't care how you do it. I know that you're probably good, so I leave this in your hands."

The Heartbreak Kid grinned mischievously. "Probably good?" he repeated, feigning surprise. "Buddy, I am _amazing_. Good doesn't even begin to-"

His words were cut short by a mischievous smile followed by a burning kiss, and even the well-versed Shawn couldn't hide his genuine shock. One thing he loved about Hunter was his spirit...

_Love?_

Shawn shook the thought out of his head, deciding instead to focus on the task at hand. He pressed his mouth hard against Hunter's in retaliation, the two of them gasping at the electric contact. If there was such a thing as a perfect match, these two were it.

'I can't hold back anymore,' Shawn decided, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"I'm ready now; are you?" he asked, pushing all of his uncertainties to the back of his mind. They could be sorted through and dealt with later. Now, however...now...

"I've been ready for _months_, Shawn," Triple H said with his characteristic grin. "And here I was expecting _so_ much more from a member of the legendary Village People..."

Shawn's expression went from incomprehension, to mild offense, and then to full blown amusement. "You're as much of a brat as I am," he chuckled as he shifted so that he was straddling Hunter's middle. "Maybe even more than I am."

Hunter smiled, but remained quiet as he saw Shawn reach over a grab a small bottle of lubricant that he had bought over. The older man poured a generous amount onto his hands, and rubbed it between his palms, all the while keeping his heated gaze on Hunter.

Triple H swallowed hard, somewhere between nervousness and anticipation. In the back of his mind, he wondered how many times Shawn had done this before, and even further back than that he wondered how he'd measure up to the mysterious "others" Shawn had known.

Before he could wonder any more, however, he was snapped violently out of his thoughts by the feeling of Shawn's hand wrapped firmly around his manhood. His brown eyes grew round as saucers as Shawn's expert fingers slid lube up and down his length, and an involuntary hiss escaped his lips.

Somewhere above him, Shawn smiled, and Hunter noted absently how good Shawn's weight—as light as he was—felt on top of him.

"Feel free to make a lot of noise," the Heartbreak Kid whispered in a deep tone that sent chills down Hunter's spine. "Let's make everyone in the other rooms jealous..." The speed of his hand's up-and-down motion increased, and Hunter's hips began to move on their own accord as he grit his teeth.

"Hey...Shawn..." he breathed, trying to remain as sane as possible. "We're not...going to get very far...if you do it...like this...Ah, shit!" Triple H's cry was somewhere between pain and surprise as Shawn suddenly gripped him tightly.

"Don't worry, my friend, we're going to do this right."

With half-lidded eyes, Hunter watched Shawn reach between them again, an even deeper groan escaping him as he watched the older man spread the lubricant on himself, his strong hands trailing up and down his length and even brushing across the trail of hair at the base of his toned abdomen.

"Can you hurry the fuck up?" Hunter asked half-jokingly, squirming under Shawn's weight. "I'm going to blow here just watching you do that!"

"Patience," Shawn scolded, blue eyes glowing with internal heat. "I want this to be enjoyable...for us both..." His voice dropped even lower, and a smile that was more than a little sadistic played on his lips. "Unless, of course, you're into pain...Because then we can play though a wonderful little rape fantasy..."

"Shaaaaaawwwwwnnnnnnn," Hunter moaned, eyes closed tightly as he tried to keep from losing it. "I've been dealing with a hard-on since we got to the club... I can't take it! Do something, anything! 'Cause if you keep talking like that..."

Smiling at his handiwork, Shawn reached down between their bodies again, this time gently stroking his partner's stomach. "As you wish," he replied in a growl while licking his lips. In one rough motion, he threw Hunter's legs over his own, raising the younger man's hips slightly off the bed, and let his right hand caress his young lover's round ass.

"Perfect," he whispered, slipping a finger into Hunter's opening, wincing slightly when he heard his friend gasp.

"Did I hurt you?" Shawn asked, his predatory look becoming one of concern. Hunter shook his head.

"No, not at all...Just surprised me a little." Shawn chuckled to himself. "Well, don't get too surprised, 'cause you've got more coming." With a wicked grin, he slid another finger in, finding it suddenly hard to keep his seat on the writhing man beneath him.

"Oh, God..." Hunter was moaning, eyes closed again and mouth open as his head lay against the pillow. "Oh...Oh, fuck!" he cried out as Shawn began to scissor his fingers, stretching the blond more and more each time. Shawn could barely contain himself watching his lover enjoying himself so thoroughly. From the way Triple H's hands gripped the sheets to the tightness of his entrance...Shawn was expecting to do nothing less than suffer heat-stroke from the encounter.

Hunter, more than satisfied with Shawn's fingers working their magic, gave a frustrated huff when he felt them retreat.

However, his confusion was quickly cleared away when he felt Shawn's cock right at his entrance. The two men locked eyes for a moment, neither needing to say a word for them to understand one another. Shawn pushed himself in quickly, and found himself instantly overwhelmed.

"Holy fucking _shit_," he swore, throwing his head back and trying to steady himself. He had never felt anything as hot and tight and..._well-fitting _as Hunter was right now. "Hunter, you're... amazing!"

Lying on his back, HHH couldn't say a word, even though his mouth was wide open. He was well beyond speech feeling Shawn's throbbing heat impale him, and when he finally took a breath, it was ragged and loud.

Not wanting to let the fire cool—although he doubted it ever would—Shawn began to thrust slowly in and out of his partner, his steady pace becoming far more quick and erratic than he had planned. In fact, buried in his new lover, he found it impossible to maintain any control, which was something he had prided himself on in the past.

"Oh, God, Shawn, faster!" Hunter cried out when he found his voice, pulling Shawn down against him, their bare chests creating even more sweet friction as they connected. "Yes, perfect!" Involuntarily, his muscles closed even more tightly around his older lover, causing him to cry out as well.

"Hunter, you're-!"

The two men were completely lost in one another, in the burning, consuming, feverish sensations of their sex. Neither even made an attempt at keeping the noise down, uncaring that their voices could be heard through the walls of the hotel room. Their focus lay entirely on one another, and the rest of the world be damned.

Shawn didn't know how long it had gone on—it could have been several minutes or several hours for all he knew—but he had reached the point where he could no longer last, and looking down through one open, hazy eye at Hunter, he could see that his partner was in the same state. Previously unaware that he possessed any more speed or power, Shawn began to thrust harder and faster, his cries and Hunter's mingling and echoing off the walls.

With a shuddering gasp, Hunter lost it, his entire body tensing and his eyes squeezing shut. He hit Shawn's stomach with a hot milky white steam, teeth coming together with a harsh click as he at last found release. In the same moment, Shawn came as well, twitching and shuddering and crying out as he exploded into Hunter, filling the younger man so much that the white liquid began to overflow and drip onto the sheets below.

Exhausted, Shawn collapsed on top of Hunter before disengaging himself and rolling off to the side. As he caught his breath, and only moments from a satiated sleep, he looked over and saw that Triple H was already asleep, a thin sheen of sweat covering his naked body, his breath, though still coming quickly, beginning to return to normal.

With a weak smile, the Heartbreak Kid pressed his lips lightly against Hunter's nose in a peck of a kiss before falling back onto his side of the bed and into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Shawn Michaels opened his blue eyes slowly as soft sunlight filtered in through the open hotel window, falling gently upon his smiling face. Last night had been completely satisfying. It had, in fact, been the most satisfying night he'd ever had with anyone...ever.<p>

Shawn's smile widened as he thought about Hunter. Although last night had been their first time together, for Shawn, it felt as though he'd been in bed with a long-time lover, someone he could give pleasure to, but also receive pleasure from. Someone he could trust. Last night had been utterly, completely and beautifully perfect.

'I hope he enjoyed it as much as I did, because I have _got_ to give that kid a call again sometime,' Shawn thought, stretching happily like a contented cat, turning to roll out of bed...

...And nearly jumping out of his naked skin as he rolled into Hunter Hearst Helmsley's quietly sleeping frame.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Shawn asked instinctively as he sat up, much louder than he had intended. Hunter opened his eyes, their brown hue catching the light and absorbing it as he blinked in confusion and then fixed on Shawn's face.

"Oh, good morning, Buddy," he said somewhat shyly, although a smile had come to his features as he sat up. "Sleep well?"

Shawn stared at him, utterly at a loss for words. "Hunter, you...What are you doing here?"

The younger man frowned slightly. "What do you mean? Last night we..."

"No, no, I remember what we did," Shawn said quickly. "But I'm wondering why you're still here!"

Hunter frowned again in confusion. "Was I supposed to leave?"

Shawn shook his head, trying to think of a way to explain. "No, you weren't _supposed_ to leave, but..."

All at once, the sad foundations of his logic became apparent to him and the Heartbreak Kid's voice dropped to a whisper as he slowly admitted:

"Everyone always does."

Triple H took a long look at the man beside him, taking in the implications of his words. Feeling his heart constrict in his chest, he reached down and took Shawn's slightly smaller hand in his own, interlacing his fingers with those of the Heartbreak Kid. He could see the pain on Shawn's face, even though Shawn was no longer looking at him and was staring out the window at the bright blue sky; and the eyes that rivaled that sky were filled with a deep sadness, tinged with anger.

"Shawn," Hunter said softly, looking down at their hands. "I'll leave if you want me too...But if you let me, I'll stay by your side forever."

Now Shawn turned to his friend, blue eyes wide and uncomprehending. This was uncharted territory, and he had no idea what to do or say. Always one with a quick, if not correct answer, Shawn instead sat silently, looking into the face of the younger man at his side, and then down at their hands. Their joined hands.

"Hunt, I..."

His deep voice seemed to fade into nothing as he struggled to find the right words. "I don't know..." A short gasp of surprise escaped his lips as Triple H embraced him suddenly and tightly, pulling their bodies close.

"Shawn," Hunter whispered, burying his face in Shawn's long golden hair. "I love you. I've loved you since the first moment I saw you, but I didn't know it then." He laughed to himself as he pulled back to arm's length, still holding Shawn's shoulders. "Actually, I knew it then, but I didn't want to admit it to myself, because you were so beautiful, and you could have anyone you wanted, and I was new and nobody... I didn't think you'd want me, but when you asked me to dance with you last night... It was like a damn fairy tale or something. I couldn't believe it..."

He stopped, laughing again, running a hand through his blond hair. "I must sound like the biggest idiot to you, right?"

There was a long silence. Shawn, who had listened to Hunter's words with wide eyes, was now sitting with his head bowed. "Hunt, I don't know what to say," he answered softly. "No one has ever... No one..."

The lump that had been forming in his throat now rose to choke him as he looked up into Hunter's eyes. "When I first saw you, I knew that you were special... But I didn't know how special until you sat down and talked to me. I knew right away that you were a great guy, too good for someone like me..."

Hunter was staring incredulously. "We were thinking the same thing?"

Shawn wiped away a stray tear and smiled—a genuine, radiant smile. "Seems that way." He laughed suddenly. "Two idiots made for one another, I guess?"

"God, I hope so," the younger of the two men said breathlessly, embracing Shawn around the waist and laying his head on his chest. "Because I really do love you."

The Heartbreak Kid looked down at Hunter with misty eyes. He really had no idea what to do, or what to say. A part of him feared that the kid was just confused; that he had confused great sex with love.

But another part of him knew that Hunter hadn't made a mistake, and that he really, truly loved Shawn Michaels.

And that was scary too.

Could he love him in return?

'I sure as hell am going to try,' Shawn vowed, placing a hand on Hunter's head, brushing the stray strands of bright blond hair back. Hunter was too precious for him _not_ to do his best.

With a small smile, he pressed his lips against the top of Triple H's head, chuckling as the man sighed happily in response.

"I love you too, Hunt. I love you too."

_Can I love you? In this trembling night_..."_Do it just like that . . . More . . . You are . . ."_ _At the grind of your hips against mine_ "_You are . . . my . . . keeper." _

* * *

><p><em>And, at last, I have written and posted my version of Shawn and Hunter's first time! (laugh)<em>

_Review?  
><em>


End file.
